Computer systems are used for an ever increasing assortment of tasks, someone of which requiring validation or authentication of the user. Authentication methods such the use of a fixed password are susceptible to compromise (i.e., logging keystrokes of looking over the shoulder of the person typing in the password). So, there is a need for a method to authenticate the identity of a computer user that is not susceptible to compromise. The present invention is such a method.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,570,498, entitled “INTEGRATED ACCESS SYSTEM,” discloses a system and method for enhancing access control with a video capture system that is used in conjunction with either a key or proximity card access system. U.S. Pat. No. 6,570,498 is hereby incorporated by reference into the specification of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,832,724, entitled “ELECTRO-OPTICAL ASSEMBLY FOR IMAGE PROJECTION, ESPECIALLY IN PORTABLE INSTRUMENTS,” discloses a system and method for displaying an image on a viewing surface. U.S. Pat. No. 6,832,724 is hereby incorporated by reference into the specification of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,233,684, entitled “IMAGING METHOD AND SYSTEM USING AFFECTIVE INFORMATION,” discloses a system and method for capturing an image of a scene and collecting affective information. U.S. Pat. No. 7,233,684 is hereby incorporated by reference into the specification of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,246,244, entitled “IDENTIFY VERIFICATION METHOD USING A CENTRAL BIOMETRIC AUTHORITY,” discloses a method for enhancing an electronic transaction by the sender creating a message for both the receiver and a central authority, the central authority message containing the sender's biometric sample. U.S. Pat. No. 7,246,244 is hereby incorporated by reference into the specification of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,287,158, entitled “PERSON AUTHENTICATION SYSTEM, PERSON AUTHENTICATION METHOD, INFORMATION PROCESSING APPARATUS, AND PROGRAM PROVIDING MEDIUM,” discloses a system for authenticating a person by comparing user template information against user information entered during a transaction. U.S. Pat. No. 7,287,158 is hereby incorporated by reference into the specification of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,346,195, entitled “BIOMETRIC IDENTIFICATION AND AUTHENTICATION METHOD,” discloses an authentication method that uses involuntary eye movement patterns. U.S. Pat. No. 7,346,195 is hereby incorporated by reference into the specification of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,508,960, entitled “PROJECTION OF LIGHT PATTERNS FOR LIVENESS VERIFICATION OF BIOMETRICS,” discloses a biometric verification system that uses the projection of light onto a person. U.S. Pat. No. 7,508,960 is hereby incorporated by reference into the specification of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. Appl. Pub. Nos. 20070277224 and 20080244700, each entitled “METHODS AND SYSTEMS FOR GRAPHICAL IMAGE AUTHENTICATION,” disclose methods and devices for superimposing password elements onto images presented to a user, where the user uses the password elements associated with images from a predetermined category as the password for a particular computer session. U.S. Pat. Appl. Pub. Nos. 20070277224 and 20080244700 are hereby incorporated by reference into the specification of the present invention.